


Bed Time

by sumred



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumred/pseuds/sumred
Summary: 老夫老妻日常
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka, 伯爵咕哒 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Bed Time

藤丸立香脱掉外套，用最快的速度钻进了被窝。  
爱德蒙往边上让了让，于是立香正好躺在已经被他捂暖的那块被单上。  
十一月末，天气已经很冷了。天气阴冷，乌云密布，雪一刻也未曾停止地遮挡视线。虽然迦勒底的房间里四季恒温恒湿，但是大自然的酷寒仍然以某种方式影响着人们的感官，导致最近厨房的热巧克力销量火热。  
哪怕包得严严实实，手脚还是很冷。立香拱来拱去终于在枕头上找到了舒服的位置，他把冰凉的手伸到爱德蒙胳肢窝里，爱德蒙自然地拉过他的手，握在没有拿书的手里替他暖着，眼睛仍然黏在书页上。  
他的侧脸笼在床头灯昏黄的光线下，灰色的头发凌乱地别在耳后，显得稍长的发尾堆在脖子里，一两缕掉下来垂在面颊边。挺直的鼻梁上架着一副圆框金属眼镜。镜片后的眼睛常常被人冠以“太锐利”的评价，只有立香知道它其实是无害的蜜糖色，在凝视他的时候会融化成甜蜜的色泽。  
“你在看什么啊？”立香伸长脖子，顺手帮他把掉下来的头发别回去。  
“莎士比亚的最新作品。”爱德蒙放任立香将稿纸从自己手里抽走，空出来的双手正好围成一个迦勒底最温暖的怀抱，将立香稳稳当当地包裹在其间  
立香靠在男朋友的肩头，被温暖和安全的气息围绕着，即使是莎士比亚的最新戏剧也在此刻失去了吸引力。他三心二意地跳着看了几段，随口问：“这部剧讲了什么故事？”  
爱德蒙诚实地坦白：“我不知道。”  
“你不是刚刚在看吗？”立香抬头看他。  
立香的眼睛干净而湿润，刚吹干的头发毛茸茸地蹭着爱德蒙的下巴，就和爱德蒙此刻的心一样痒。“我才刚看个开头，你就进来了，后面的情节完全没有注意。”  
两个人面对面躺下来接吻。爱德蒙一只手扣在立香的脑后，很有力地接着他，他的手指上有烟草的气味，嘴里却没有香烟的苦味。立香在和他的第一次亲吻之后曾经说过味道很苦，他就记住了，那之后口袋里常备糖果。  
这个吻结束后，立香发表评论：“今天是牛奶糖。”看到爱德蒙默认，他志得意满地笑起来，又说：“好甜。”  
被子在刚才的吻里掉了下去，爱德蒙帮立香把被子掖好，倾身时两个人离得很近，连对方的睫毛也看得一清二楚。立香看着他，眼睛亮晶晶的，笑容还留在嘴角，像一个柔软的温热的小动物，信任地把自己的肚皮露给你看。爱德蒙慢慢地凑过去，对方没有躲，于是顺理成章地接了今晚的第二个吻。  
窗外不知道什么时候又下起雪来，雪花扑在玻璃上。房间里很安静，只有控温设备发出的轻微轰鸣声，被加热过的气流不知从哪里吹出来，在皮肤上温柔地流动。  
爱德蒙捧着他的脸，动作轻柔，如同捧着一滴露水。他们的腿交缠在一起，体温隔着柔软的布料传递给彼此，就像此刻逐渐同步的心跳，交织在一起，亲密无间。  
分开时两个人都有点意犹未尽，立香眼巴巴地看着他，爱德蒙却要负起年长者的责任，“你明天还要出发去新的特异点，今天不能太晚睡。”  
“好吧。”立香即使不甘心也只能接受了，他滑进被窝，只露出毛茸茸的头顶，“晚安。”  
爱德蒙伸手关掉灯，在黑暗里伸手从背后搂住他：“晚安。”  
明天我会陪你灵子转移，今夜也会守护在你的梦里。  
好梦，我的御主。


End file.
